Conventionally, there is an apparatus for giving, for example, a character or an item to be used in a game to a user by a lottery. In such an apparatus, when a lottery is held, the lottery result is displayed on a screen.
In the conventional technique, however, a content selected by lot is merely displayed on a display screen, and there is room for improvement in increasing the user's sense of anticipation for a lottery result.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method that are capable of increasing the user's sense of anticipation for a lottery result.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment employs the following configurations.
An exemplary embodiment is a non-transitory storage medium having stored therein an information processing program executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus, the information processing program causing the computer to execute: acquiring a lottery result of a lottery process for, based on a certain probability, selecting by lot at least one content to be given to a user from among a plurality of contents; acquiring a user operation performed by a user; setting a determination condition regarding the user operation so that the determination condition differs in accordance with the lottery result; and displaying the lottery result on a display section in accordance with the fact that the user operation satisfying the set determination condition is performed.
Based on the above, until a lottery result is displayed, a user operation corresponding to the lottery result is necessary. Thus, it is possible to increase the user's sense of anticipation until the lottery result is displayed.
Further, in another configuration, the determination condition may be a condition regarding an amount of the user operation.
Based on the above, the amount of the user operation differs in accordance with the lottery result. Thus, a user performs operations different in amount until the lottery result is displayed. Thus, it is possible to increase the user's sense of anticipation with respect to each operation.
Further, in another configuration, in accordance with the fact that the user operation performed after a lottery process satisfies the determination condition, the lottery result may be displayed on the display section.
Based on the above, in accordance with the user operation performed after a lottery process is performed, it is possible to display the lottery result.
Further, in another configuration, the determination condition may be set so that the lower the lottery probability of a content selected by lot by the lottery process, the larger the amount of the user operation.
Based on the above, the higher the degree of rarity of a content selected by lot, the larger the amount of the user operation. Thus, it is possible to cause a user to perform an operation having a large amount of operation until the lottery result is displayed. For example, the higher the degree of rarity of the content, the greater the number of times of the operation of the user until the lottery result is displayed, or the longer the operation distance, or the longer the operation time. Consequently, when the user performs an operation next, the user can have anticipation and anxiety regarding whether or not the lottery result will be displayed. Thus, it is possible to improve interest.
Further, in another configuration, as the determination condition, a different number of times may be set in accordance with the lottery result. In accordance with the fact that the number of times of the user operation performed by the user reaches the set number of times, the lottery result may be displayed on the display section.
Based on the above, before the lottery result is displayed, a user is caused to perform an operation multiple times. Thus, it is possible to increase the user's sense of anticipation with respect to each operation.
Further, in another configuration, a setting may be made so that the lower the lottery probability of the content selected by lot by the lottery process, the greater the number of times.
Based on the above, the higher the degree of rarity of a content, the greater the number of times of the operation of the user until the lottery result is displayed.
Further, in another configuration, the user operation may be a touch operation, and a setting may be made so that an amount regarding the touch operation differs in accordance with the lottery result.
Based on the above, in accordance with the fact that the amount of a touch operation set in accordance with the lottery result is performed, it is possible to display the lottery result.
Further, in another configuration, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute, before the lottery result is displayed on the display section, executing first representation that changes in accordance with an amount of the user operation performed by the user.
Based on the above, before the lottery result is displayed, and in accordance with the amount of the user operation, it is possible to change representation. For example, in accordance with the number of times of the user operation performed by a user, it is possible to change representation using an image, a sound, a vibration, or the like.
Further, in another configuration, an image may be displayed on the display section as the first representation, and in accordance with the amount of the user operation performed by the user, the image may be changed.
Based on the above, before the lottery result is displayed, and in accordance with the amount of the user operation, it is possible to change an image.
Further, in another configuration, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute, before the lottery result is displayed on the display section and before the user operation is performed, executing second representation based on the lottery result.
Based on the above, before the user operation is performed, and based on the lottery result, it is possible to execute second representation. The amount of the user operation is set in accordance with the lottery result. Thus, the second representation can suggest the lottery result and also suggest the amount of an operation to be performed by a user from now. Thus, it is possible to cause the user to perform an operation to be performed by anticipating the operation.
Further, in another configuration, the information processing program further may cause the computer to execute: before the lottery process is performed, executing a game using a player object; and after the lottery process is performed and before the lottery result is displayed on the display section, executing third representation that causes the player object to perform an action based on the user operation performed by the user.
Based on the above, in third representation before the lottery result is displayed, it is possible to cause a player object used in a predetermined game to perform an action, and it is possible to display the lottery result as the result of the third representation. Thus, it is possible to associate the predetermined game with the third representation, and it is possible to improve the interest of the lottery while maintaining the world view of the game.
Further, in another configuration, in the game, the player object may perform an action on another object. As the third representation, display of the other object may be changed in accordance with the fact that the player object performs the action on the other object.
Based on the above, in the third representation, it is possible to achieve an action similar to the action of the player object performed in the predetermined game.
Further, another exemplary embodiment may be an information processing apparatus for executing the program. Further, another exemplary embodiment may be an information processing system including the above means. An information processing system may include one or more apparatuses. Further, another exemplary embodiment may be an information processing method performed by the information processing system.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to increase the user's sense of anticipation until a lottery result is displayed.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.